A power supply device serving as a drive source of an electric motor is mounted on a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle, for example (see PTL 1). A related power supply device of this type is shown in FIGS. 1 to 3.
In FIGS. 1 and 2, a power supply device 100 includes a battery cell assembly 101 and a battery connecting block 110 placed on one side of the battery cell assembly 101 where electrodes of the battery cell assembly 101 protrude.
The battery cell assembly 101 has multiple battery cells 102 stacked in one direction. Each battery cell 102 is provided with a pair of electrodes (positive and negative electrodes) 103 protruding on an upper surface thereof. Each electrode 103 is in the form of a bolt.
The battery connecting block 110 includes a case body 111 made of an insulating resin, multiple connection terminals 121, a pair of output terminals 120, and multiple voltage detecting terminals 123. The connection terminals 121, the pair of output terminals 120, and the voltage detecting terminals 123 are fixed to the case body 111.
The case body 111 includes a pair of terminal fixing areas S1 and a wiring area S2. The pair of terminal fixing areas S1 are placed to extend in a longitudinal direction L on two end sides in a width direction W. The wiring area S2 is placed in a portion outward of the pair of terminal fixing areas S1 in such a manner as to surround the entire periphery of the pair of terminal fixing areas S1.
Each terminal fixing area S1 has multiple terminal fixing portions 112 and 113 serving as divided fixing portions and being arranged in a row. Every two adjacent terminal fixing portions 112 and 113 (or 113 and 113) are connected to each other via a hinge portion 114 serving as a flexural deformation portion. The pair of terminal fixing portions 112 arranged at two ends of one row are used for total power output. Each set of the output terminal 120 and voltage detecting terminal 123 is fixed to the corresponding terminal fixing portion 112 for total power output. The output terminal 120 and voltage detecting terminal 123 are fastened, with a nut 124, to the corresponding electrode 103 located at two ends of the battery cell assembly 101. Each set of the connection terminal 121 and voltage detecting terminal 123 is fixed to the corresponding terminal fixing portion 113. The connection terminal 121 is fastened to the electrodes of the adjacent battery cells 102 with the nuts 124, respectively, and the voltage detecting terminal 123 is fastened to one of these electrodes together with the connection terminal 121.
The wiring area S2 has multiple wire housing portions 115 serving as divided fixing portions and being arranged continuously. Every two adjacent wire housing portions 115 are connected to each other via a hinge portion 116 serving as a flexural deformation portion. Voltage detecting wires (not illustrated) connected to the voltage detecting terminals 123 are routed in the wire housing portions 115.
Next, the configuration of the hinge portion 114 will be described. As shown in FIGS. 3(a) to 3(c), the hinge portion 114 includes a pair of rising linear portions 140 and a curve portion 141. The pair of rising linear portions 140 have one ends respectively fixed to the adjacent terminal fixing portions 112 and 113 (or 113 and 113). The curve portion 141 connects the other ends of the pair of rising linear portions 140 to each other. The hinge portion 116 has the same configuration as the hinge portion 114.
With the above configuration, even when the dimension of the battery cell assembly 101 in the longitudinal direction L varies due to a tolerance in assembling the battery cells 102 and the like, such a tolerance is absorbed by flexural deformation of the hinge portions 114 between the terminal fixing portions 112 and 113 (or 113 and 113) and the hinge portions 116 between the wire housing portions 115.